Short message service (SMS) is a communication protocol for sending a message to a mobile device. An SMS system is inherently insecure as SMS messages are transmitted in a clear text format. The clear text format refers to a message or data that is immediately understandable to a human being without cryptographic protection. The SMS system delivers an SMS message to a mobile device through a chain of one or more intermediary systems, therefore the SMS message may be intercepted and read at any point along the chain. An intermediary system may have a store and forward function to store an SMS message for an indefinite period without an expectation of data protection or privacy laws. Furthermore, the SMS system is susceptible to identity spoofing so that an SMS message may be delivered to an unauthorized mobile device.